


Detention

by SW_LB



Series: My complements [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_LB/pseuds/SW_LB
Summary: Marinette finds herself in detention.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: My complements [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Detention

Marinette was so done. She was so done that she felt like crying. The world was just so unfair. Detention! She was in detention! For skipping class! To save Paris! Again! Maybe if she tried hard enough, she could just disappear. She looked around the room, Kim, a perennial favourite, was snoozing against the far wall. A few rows behind her sat Julika. Marinette was sure she didn’t even have detention and was there just to sketch people in crisis. But worst of all, Adrien sat right beside her, and he was likely here because of her! She was sneaking back into school, and for some reason, Adrien was too. She could only guess he was returning from a photoshoot, but when the principal caught her, he had wrongly assumed Adrien was sneaking back into school as well. She still not sure why Adrien hadn’t explained where he had actually been. The only thing that made sense was that he was trying to be a gentleman and was trying to take some of the heat off her.

As she sat, an image of Adrien returning home appeared in chalk on the board at the front of the class. He walked through the large front of the mansion. A chalk outline of his father stood waiting on the stairs below the large portrait of their family. Large symbols appeared in a comic speech bubble above his head. His father was definitely angry, a large chalk outline of Adrien’s bodyguard appeared lifting his chalk self from the floor, and he was deposited in his bedroom. This is what Marinette feared. She would never see him again. Bars appeared over the windows, and his beautiful clothing became that of a prisoner with black and white stripes and a number on his back. Her dreams of being with Adrien, of having the hamster, and the three beautiful children all gone, because of her, because of detention.

Ms Mendeleiev broke her revelry as she wheeled a cart into the room with an archaic old television and the DVD player on it. Marinette didn’t know those things still existed.

“Attention students” Ms Mendeleiev stated in a harsh tone. “As part of your detention, you’re required to watch this public service announcement. Please pay careful attention.”

As Ms Mendeleiev pushed play and say at the desk in the corner of the room, Marinette realized that her day was about to go from worst to well… cringe…

The scene on the TV is in the locker room at her school. She squirmed as a grinning Chat Noir sat on a backwards-facing chair. Oh no! She remembered that he told her he was going to do a few PSA’s. She had never thought to ask for the details… she should have…

“So you got detention,” Chat said with a smirk. She could hear Adrien shift in the seat next to her, but she didn’t dare look. “You purr-hapse did something wrong. The question is, how are you going to make things right?”

No, no, no, this wasn’t happening, she was going to have to listen to a lecture from her partner, about playing hooky, with him, to save Paris.

“Maybe you were trying to be cool. Take it from one cool Chat, Ladybug would tell you ‘you have to follow the rules’. I can tell that Ladybug is the most dependable person I know. She is guaranteed to be there when you need her. She would never think of ‘skipping out’ when she was supposed to be somewhere or not finishing a mission of time. Besides being the most beautiful person I know, she knows what is right and wrong. If you find you self in a situation that doesn’t feel right, just think to yourself, what would Ladybug do?”

Marinette sighed as the clip ended well at least that was over. Suddenly a new clip started. Chat stood with his hands on his hips, smiling at the camera, “So your body’s changing…” without another thought Marinette grabbed her bag and left the room. She was done.


End file.
